Ranma 3 4
by moviefan-92
Summary: Post-anime. The gang finally makes it to Jusenkyo. Now they can lift their curses. But things go wrong when Ranma's wicked female side returns just when salvation is at hand. Lots of laughs, action, and a surprising twist at the end. COMPLETE


**(A/N: Hello everyone, I recently enjoyed the **_**Ranma ½**_** series, the anime, not the manga, and this little story came to mind. This takes place after the anime, dealing with, as you should be able to tell from the summary, Ranma and the others returning to Jusenkyo to lift their curses. Of course, in the Ranma universe, nothing is ever that simple.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**"RANMA ¾"**

Finally they made it. At long last the gang had made it to Jusenkyo. Now they could finally be rid of their curses. It was kind of strange how things worked out. After spending so much time trying to keep their secrets, it was having them exposed that solved their problems.

For the longest time, Ranma Saotome and his father, Genma had been cursed. Ever since they fell into the cursed springs. Now every time Ranma got wet, he turned into a girl, and every time his father got wet, he turned into a panda. And only by bathing in water hotter than the spring they fell into could they turn back to normal.

Of course, such a curse would want to be kept a secret. Well that only lasted so long before Tatewaki 'Blue Thunder' Kuno's servant, Sasuke, found out the truth and reported it to his master. Strangely enough, it worked out in Ranma's favor. With some quick thinking on Nabiki Tendo's part, for a price, she had managed to convince Tatewaki that Ranma's male half was actually an evil spirit possessing his female half, and only by bathing in the 'blessed' springs of Jusenkyo would get rid of the evil spirit.

Poor naïve Tatewaki believed the lie. After screaming to the sky that he now understood what his beloved Pig-Tailed Girl meant by belonging to the male-Ranma, body and soul, he swore to save her. And with the Kuno family being as rich as it was, he had no problem buying his so-called true love a ticket to China, along with Ranma's father, and Tatewaki's _other_ true love, Akane Tendo, who also needed to, as Nabiki put it, "Bath in the springs to free male-Ranma's hold over her so she could break off the engagement".

But while Tatewaki was overjoyed, thinking he'd get both his beloveds when they returned, his poor sister, Kodachi a.k.a. 'Black Rose' was so shocked by Ranma's secret that she fell into a coma; though the doctors said she should wake in a week or two.

Of course, if Ranma was going to Jusenkyo, then his other two fiancées, Ukyo Kuonjia, and the Amazon warrior, Shampoo, were going as well. And, of course if Shampoo and Akane were going, then Mousse, who had a crush on Shampoo, and Ryoga Hibiki, who had a crush on Akane, were going as well. Well, Ryoga was _supposed _to go with them, but with his bad sense of direction, he got himself lost again and was currently… somewhere.

As for the others, they were all anxious to get to the cursed hot springs and rid themselves of their curses. Ranma, the curse of becoming a girl, Genma, the curse of becoming a panda, Shampoo, the curse of becoming a cat, and Mousse, the curse of becoming a duck. Akane and Ukyo were simply coming along to provide Ranma support, though the former _insisted_ that she was merely curious about seeing the cursed springs.

As they walked, Ranma seemed to be the happiest of the bunch. He was grinning ear to ear, happily marching behind his father as he chanted, "Never gonna be a girl again. Never gonna be a girl again. Never gonna be a girl again."

Akane teasingly gave her fiancé a smug look. "Are you sure you don't want to just keep your curse? You won't be able to use your girl side to get free food anymore."

Ranma snorted. "You could never understand what it's like always having to be a girl."

She cut her eyes at him. "Really? Try me."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean. It's such a pain changing genders every time you get wet."

Genma spoke as he continued looking at the map. "You think you have it bad. Try turning into a panda all the time. You had it easy."

Ranma's fist collided with the back of his father's head. "All you ever did was sit on your fat fuzzy butt and eat all day! Now that I think about it, the curse didn't change you all that much."

"I resent that!"

"Resent it all you want, old man, it's still true!"

Their argument was suddenly interrupted by Shampoo grabbing Ranma's arm. "Not to worry, Ranma. Soon we no have curses no more, then Ranma and Shampoo can get married."

"Saotome!" Mousse shouted. "Get your hands off my Shampoo!"

"She's holding onto me!" Ranma shouted back.

"That's right!" Ukyo cried, grabbing Ranma's other arm. "You should learn not to touch what isn't yours."

Shampoo glared at her rival. "Ranma belong to Shampoo. It you who touch what not yours."

The two began playing tug-o-war with Ranma as the rope. He cried out in pain as they pulled on his arms.

"Ouch, hey, cut it out! Let go! Akane, help me!"

Akane, who had been glaring at him with anger, clearly being jealous, simply waked by with her arms crossed. "Why? It's your fault for having so many fiancées."

"Let go!" Ukyo cried, pulling on Ranma.

"No, you let go!" Shampoo shouted back.

"Both of you let go!" Ranma cried, feeling as if his arms would be pulled out of their sockets.

Mousse's eye was twitching with irritation. "Ranma, if you don't get away from my Shampoo, you'll leave me with no choice. Take this!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Mousse produced several knives and threw them at Ranma. The next thing Ranma knew, he was pinned to the rock wall by several knives embedded in his shirt and pants.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo cried, and turned angrily to her fellow Amazon warrior. "Mousse, why you do that?"

Mousse's face fell. "B-But, Shampoo…"

"Ranma Shmpoo's fiancé. She marry Ranma. You give up. Shampoo no like you."

Crushed by Shampoo's rejection, again, Mousse hung his head in defeat.

Genma cleared his throat. "If you're quite finished, may I suggest we get a move on. It looks like it's going to rain, and it will only slow us down if we all transform."

Ranma cut his eyes at his father. "You mean slow you down. Hey, Akane, get me down from here!"

Still feeling irritated, Akane turned away from him. "Get yourself down."

Ranma growled. "She is so _un_cute!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Fifteen minutes later, just as Genma predicted, it had begun to rain, and everyone turned into their cursed forms. Being unable to speak, Genma, now in panda form, held up a sign to communicate.

_**I told you it would rain.**_ Was written on the sign.

"Just keep walking, old man." Said the now female Ranma. His/her eyes darted to Shampoo in her cat form and he/she made a small noise of terror.

"Oh, come on, Ranma." Akane muttered impatiently. "Are you going to let your fear of cats stop you from getting rid of your curse?"

Ranma gulped. "N-No. I just don't want to freak out."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You just better not make us miss Kasumi and Dr. Tofu's wedding."

The reminder of the humorous couple made Ranma momentarily forget his/her fear. "Don't worry. We'll make it. Besides, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's sure to be a laugh."

Akane gave her fiancé a look of disapproval. "Hey now, don't be mean. He has gotten a lot better since he asked her to marry him."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, "and it only took him three tries. First he proposed to the tree she was standing next to, then he proposed to your father, and when he finally actually asked her and she agreed, he put the ring on his own finger."

"Don't make fun of him." Akane scolded, although she too was holding back a smile.

Genma held up another sign. _**Just make sure you catch the bouquet at the wedding.**_

Ukyo grabbed onto Ranma's arm. "Don't worry, I will."

Another sign. _**I meant Akane.**_

Getting jealous with Ukyo's closeness to her fiancé, Shampoo, in cat form, jumped onto Ranma's shoulder. Of course, Ranma immediately freaked out.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

Now Mousse was the one getting jealous, and he attacked Ranma, quaking and pecking.

Trying to get away from the two animals, Ranma wasn't watching where he/she was going and crashed into his/her father. The overweight panda fell backwards and a cry of pain came from inside his backpack.

Everyone froze and looked at Genma. The voice had clearly been human, yet coming from Genma in his current state that should not have been possible.

Genma held up a sign. _**Wasn't me.**_ He then took off his backpack and began emptying it. And there was something in their that wasn't supposed to be.

Shocked, Genma held up another sign. _**M-Master?**_

Groaning, Happosai rubbed his head. "Ouch, is that any way to treat your elders?"

Ranma bent down so he/she was eyelevel with the old man. "And just what are you doing here?"

Happosai turned to Ranma and his eyes lit up, seeing his apprentice in his/her female form. "Ranma!" he cried happily, jumping at the boy/girl.

_Pow!_ Ranma's fist collided with the old man's face. "We have enough problems without you acting like a total perv."

Happosai's eyes teared up. "So cruel."

"And just why are you here?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"And how'd you get inside that backpack?" Ukyo added.

Happosai sat down with his arms crossed. "If you must know, I'm here to do some special training."

Ranma looked bored. "Training, huh? Yeah, and you expect us to believe that? What's the real reasons? Did you hope to spy on the girls? You do know that the springs are cursed, right? So none of them will be going in."

Happosai carelessly smoked his pipe. "Ranma, I'm surprised you think so badly of me. Give me some credit. Just because I have great appreciation for the female body-"

"You mean great perversity." Ranma muttered.

"-does not mean I don't have other interests. Don't forget, I am still a marshal arts master. And so I have come to the sacred training grounds."

Everyone cut their eyes at him suspiciously.

"Does he really expect us to believe that?"

"He's not fooling anyone."

"Always was, always will be a pervert."

_**Master, shame on you.**_

"Meow!"

"Quack! Quack!"

Suddenly Happosai jumped onto Ranma's chest, rubbing his face in his/her breasts. "Ok, so I came to talk you out of this. Please Ranma, don't get rid of your girl form. It's the best part of you. Keep it."

"No way." Ranma growled.

Happosai looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes and took out a bra. "Then can I at least see you in this bra before you lift your curse?"

_Pow!_ A powerful kick sent the old master flying.

"Perverted old letch!" Ranma cried.

"Not even a quick peak?" Happosai cried as he came crashing down.

What he came crashing down on was a roof, landing right at the feet of the Jusenkyo guide, who looked down at the old man curiously.

"Oh my, you make big hole in ceiling." He stated, nonchalantly.

"Hey, alright, we made it!" Ranma cried happily.

The guide smiled at his guests. "Ah, I welcome you to Jusenkyo." He blinked. "Hey, you people been here before. Yes, you all fall in cursed spring." He noticed Ukyo. "Oh, but not you. You new."

Ukyo grabbed onto Ranma. "I'm just here to make sure my darling gets his curse lifted. Then we'll be married. Right, Ranma honey?"

"When'd we agree on that?" Ranma asked.

Shampoo became jealous again and jumped on Ranma's head.

"C-C-Cat!" Ranma screamed.

The guide watched Ranma run about. "What wrong with him?"

Both Akane and Genma sighed. "It's a long story." Said the former.

_**My son's a coward.**_

Ranma kicked his/her father. "I am not!" He/she turned to the guide. "Look, we just want to get rid of these curses. Just point to us which one of these stupid springs will turn us back into guys."

"Meow!"

Ranma jumped away from Shampoo. "R-Right, and the one to turn her into a girl."

The guide blinked. "Oh, you no want to keep curses?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why you not just fix problem first time you here?"

"Why didn't you tell us we could?"

"Why you no ask?"

Ranma looked ready to explode. "Why… you…"

Akane rested a hand on his/her shoulder. "Ranma calm down. You're here now, so just forget about the past."

Ranma took a calming breath. "Ok, which of these springs will turn us back."

The guide smiled happily. "Oh, that easy. This spring here," he pointed to a spring, "this turn you back into guy. It spring of drowned boy. Very tragic story about boy who drown in spring 1,200 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of a boy."

"That's the one!" Ranma cried.

A moment later he was flattened as Genma ran right over him to get to the spring, Mousse right behind him. After fighting amongst themselves for a moment, the two jumped in the spring.

Akane and Ukyo bent down to inspect the crushed Ranma.

"That's gotta hurt." Akane muttered.

"Ranma, honey, are you ok?"

Ranma pulled his/her face out of the dirt. "I'll get them for this."

Happosai jumped on Ranma's head, pushing his/her face back into the dirt. "What are we waiting for, lets see if it worked."

They gathered around the spring. Mousse and Genma had yet to resurface. But finally some bubbles rose to the surface and the two came up for air, both human.

"It worked!" Akane cried.

The guide nodded. "Yes, of course it work. This spring curse overpower other spring curse. But if you ever want be panda and duck again, come back anytime. Or perhaps try different cursed spring."

"We've had more than enough of cursed springs!" Genma cried.

Mousse jumped out of the spring. "It finally happened, I'm finally cured." He wrapped his arms around his crush. "Isn't it wonderful, Shampoo, I'm back to normal."

"That's all very nice," Akane's fist slammed into Mousse's gut, "but I'm not Shampoo!"

Mousse blinked and put on his glasses. "Hmm, Akane? Where'd Shampoo go?"

"She's still a cat, you idiot!"

"Meow."

The guide looked down at Shampoo. "Ah yes, the spring you want is that one. That spring of drowned girl. Very tragic story about girl who drown in spring 1,500 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring, take body of a girl."

Shampoo meowed happily and jumped into the spring. She resurfaced a moment later as a human. "Shampoo back to normal!"

Mousse's eyes teared up. "Oh Shampoo, you're cured. Come into my arms, my love."

He ended up hugging the guide, who gave Mousse a strange look. "I sorry, sir, but I no swing that way."

"Hmm?" Mousse put on his glasses and became horrified when he realized it wasn't Shampoo he was hugging. "Huh? What happened to her?"

Shampoo stepped out of the spring. "Stupid Mousse, Shampoo over here."

Mousse turned to her and his face lit up. "Oh, Shampoo! Now we can be married!"

He made an attempt to hug her, but Shampoo's foot came up, knocking him back. "Mousse too, too stupid. Shampoo no love you. Shampoo never marry you. Shampoo marry Ranma."

Mousse gave her a sad look. "You mean there's really no chance for us?"

"That right."

"NOOOOOO!"

He turned away and began openly weeping like he did every time Shampoo rejected him.

Ranma cracked his/her knuckles. "Alright, now it's my turn. Time to get rid of this stupid curse once and for all."

"I'm so happy for you." said Akane.

"Finally, you'll be free." Ukyo added.

Ranma stood over the spring. "Alright, here I go. I just hope I don't come out as a hermaphrodite."

He/she was about to step in when a loud squeal distracted them. They turned around to see a small black pig wearing a bandana behind them. It was looking at the spring with tears of joy in its eyes.

"P-Chan?" said Akane, confused as to why her pet was here.

Not even noticing her, P-Chan squealed in joy and ran past them all and jumped in the spring.

Ranma's mouth dropped open. "That idiot. How's he going to hide this?"

From out of the spring emerged Ryoga. He blinked a few times then looked down at himself. "I'm… I'm… I'm back? I'm really back? Yes, yes, it's true. Finally I, Ryoga Hibiki, am finally cured of the pig!"

"Ryoga?"

At hearing his name, Ryoga froze. Almost mechanically, his head turned to Akane who was looking at him in disbelief. "A-A-Akane."

Akane's mouth was hanging open. "You… you were P-Chan?"

"I… I can explain."

"I carried you," said Akane, now seeming to talk to herself, "held you in my lap, was going to take a bath with you." Her face began turning red with embarrassment and anger. "I let you sleep in my bed. You… you…"

Ryoga looked ready to have a panic attack. "Akane…"

"You… PERVERT!"

Her fist collided with Ryoga, sending him flying. He went up, up, up, and disappeared into the distance.

Akane remained where she was, breathing heavily as she tried to control her anger.

"Wow, that's too bad." Ranma muttered. "And after all the effort we took to keep his secret." He/she grinned at Akane. "Well, since you know the truth, you can now be happy with the knowledge that all those times I beat up P-Chan, I wasn't picking on a cute little pig, I was fighting with Ryoga."

Akane's knuckles cracked as she made a fist. "So… you knew… the whole time?"

Ranma's smile left his/her face. He/she had expected Akane to be relieved that he/she wasn't the type of person to beat up small animals, not to be angry with him/her.

"You knew," Akane continued, "and yet you didn't tell me. I suppose you had a real laugh about it."

"Akane, wait, that's not why I-"

"You JERK!"

She hit him/her and he/she went flying back into a spring.

"Aiyaa, Ranma!" Shampoo cried. "Is you alright?"

"At least it was the right spring." Said Ukyo.

Ranma resurfaced, once again as a guy. "Hey, what'd you hit me for?"

Akane glared at him. "For being a jerk, that's why!"

Ranma groaned irritably. "You are so _un_cute!" He angrily climbed out of the spring. He glared at Akane, but noticed that she was looking at him rather strangely. In fact, everyone was. "What? Do I still have red hair or something?"

"It's not that." Ukyo muttered.

"Why Ranma glowing?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma blinked. "I'm what?" He looked at his hands. They were indeed glowing. "AH! What the hell? Why am I glowing?"

The look in Happosai's changed from confusion to awe. "I think I know what this is?"

The others turned to him. "What, master? What's happening?"

"Just watch." Happosai ordered. "If I'm right, you'll all understand soon enough."

Ranma's body began glowing brighter to the point of blinding the others. Then in the blink of an eye, the light winked out, and there were now two Ranma's; one male, the other female.

"W-What?" Akane stuttered. "Two Ranma's! But how?"

"Shampoo very confused!" Said the Amazon warrior.

Genma turned to Happosai. "Master, please explain this!"

Happosai crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "If you must know, this is partly my doing. Do you remember the time I used that special 3,000 year old Founding School of Anything Goes Yin-Yang Thank You Ma'am Personality Splitter incense to separate Ranma's girl half from his male half?"

"Yeah," Akane growled, remembering the spiritual version of Ranma's female form that had tried to possess his male half, "it made some sort of creepy ghost duplicate."

Happosai nodded. "When that happened, a entirely new being was created. But when they merged together again, the girl side fell dormant inside Ranma. Now that he's truly ridden himself of his girl half, the being lying dormant inside him had to go somewhere. Now there are officially two Ranma's; one boy, one girl. Halleluiah!"

He leapt at the female Ranma. Her fist came up, knocking him away. "All this boy Ranma, girl Ranma stuff is confusing. Just call me Ranko."

Genma stared at the two. "Does this mean I have a daughter now too?"

Ignoring him, Ranko turned to Ranma, touching him in an affectionate way. "Ranma, my love. Come to me now."

Akane snapped out of her surprised state. "Hey, wait a minute. You're going to try to possess him again, aren't you?"

Ranko looked at Akane coldly. "Foolish, Akane. You think you understand. I am closer to Ranma than you ever could be. We are closer than twins. I will not give up my other half. He belongs to me and me alone. If I cannot have his soul, I shall have his body."

Ukyo's face fell. "What? Have his body? Isn't that like incest?"

"More like soulcest." Mousse muttered. "Hmm, wonder what their kids will be like." He turned to Shampoo, beaming happily. "And since Ranma's taken, that means you and I can wed."

Shampoo glared at him. "Even if Shampoo no marry Ranma, Shampoo never marry Mousse."

"NOOOOOO!" Mousse cried, his heart breaking, _again._

"Enough!" Ranko snapped, latching onto Ranma. "Leave us now. Ranma, my love, let us leave these fools." Ranma pulled his arm away, much to the confusion of his female version. Ranko gave him a confused look. "My love?"

Ranma leapt away from her. "What makes you think I would want to have anything to do with you? You tried to enslave me!"

Ranko just smiled. "You belong to me. Now come."

Ranma snorted. "Sorry, but you're not a spirit any more. That means you can't control my mind. You've got no hold over me."

Now Ranko became angry. "You will be mine."

Ranma snorted with laughter and took on a fighting stance. "In your dreams."

Ukyo, having been left in the dark about how this whole thing started, was the most confused of the group. "Why is she so obsessed with Ranma?"

"It's because she's feels like she missing something." Genma explained. "She's made up of all the negative aspects of Ranma's personality. She has a craving for her other half, and so is obsessed with him."

Ukyo nodded in understanding. "Ok, but then should Ranma be feeling the same affects?"

"Not really." Said Happosai. "Unlike Ranko, Ranma still has both sides of his personality. To him, Ranko is a part of himself that he wanted to dispose of, and so he feels the need to stay away from her. And since Ranko is now flesh and blood, she has no power over him."

Ranko ignored the others, her gaze fixed on Ranma. "Do not resist me, my love."

"Will you quite with that 'my love' crap!" Ranma snapped. "I'm not your anything. I don't want to see you or talk to you, or anything."

Ranko looked heartbroken. "M-My love. How could you?" She fell to her knees. "My love…"

A twinge of sympathy shot through Ranma as he looked at his female half. Though he felt revolted by her, he didn't like seeing anyone so upset. He slowly approached her and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I can understand why you feel the need to be with me. We've been together for so long. But that's over now. Lets just go our separate ways and forget about it."

Ranko's hand gently grabbed Ranma's wrist. "Oh, my love. I understand what you're saying." Her touch became an iron grip. She looked up at Ranma with cold fury and threw him against the wall. "But if I can't have you, nobody can!"

Ranma recovered and got into a fighter's stance. "Fine, if that's the way it's going to be, then bring it on."

"Ranma!" Akane cried, fearing for her fiancé."

"Wait!" cried Happosai, blocking her path. "You must not interfere."

Akane looked at him as if he were crazy. "What?"

"You must let Ranma do this on his own." The old man explained. "This is the final confrontation between Ranma's male half and his female half. Only the better will come out on top."

Ranma prepared to attack. "I don't like to hit girls, but you're giving me no choice."

A confident smirk crossed Ranko's face. "Beat me if you can, my love." She reached up and pulled her pigtail loose, letting her hair hang free. "I'm ready for you."

Ranma charged and went on the attack. Ranko easily dodged the blows. She didn't fight back, she simply kept avoiding his attacks.

"You're too slow, my love." She said. "You may be stronger than I am, but I am faster. And what use is strength when you cannot catch your opponent?"

Genma gasped. "So that's what she's doing!"

Akane looked at him. "What? What's she doing?"

Genma nodded. "Mmm hmm. Ranko knows she's not as strong as Ranma. Even when they were one, Ranma was always stronger in his male form. Yet his female side was always faster. And since they were one, she knows Ranma's fighting style and can easily read his moves."

Akane didn't see where he was going with this. "So what, she's just going to remain on the defense the whole time."

Genma shook his head. "No she's going to conserve her strength and wait for Ranma to tire himself out. And then once he's weakened, she'll go on the attack."

Akane's eyes widened in understanding. "And since she's faster, Ranma will have a harder time avoiding her attacks."

It seemed that Genma was right in his prediction. As Ranma tired himself out, Ranko remained at full strength without taking any damage.

"You cannot defeat me, my love." Ranko told him. "I know every move you're going to make. Your strength does indeed surpass my own, but I will not let you use it against me."

Ranma growled in irritation. "Think you're so fast. I'll show you fast. Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire!"

His fists flew at such a rapid speed that it appeared as if he had many arms. But as Ranko had said, she knew what he was going to do and was able to easily read his moves. Ranma became slower and slower as his strength drained.

Ranko's hand shot out and grabbed Ranma's wrist. She smirked at the shocked look on Ranma's face.

"Forgive me, my love."

She delivered a powerful punch to Ranma's face. He flew backwards, nearly falling in one of the cursed springs. He managed to land on his feet, his hand going to his sore jaw.

"Now it's my turn, my love."

This time it was Ranko that was on the attack and Ranma who was avoiding the blows. But Genma's theory proved to be correct. Ranko was indeed faster and not as tired out as Ranma was. He managed to avoid most of the blows and block the rest, but he could only last so long.

"We're in the same place we were before." He told his female counterpart. "Only our roles are switched. I can read you're moves, just as well as you can read mine."

Ranko smirked. "That may be, but you have one fatal weakness that I do not have, my love."

"Oh yeah! And what's that?"

Ranko showed him, and it was not something that he had expected. Ranko's foot shot up, delivering a powerful blow right between Ranma's legs.

Ranma froze, the breath knocked out of him. All the color drained from his face as he struggled to remain standing on his trembling legs.

"That was low." Ukyo muttered from the sideline.

"You're telling me." Akane agreed.

Genma nodded. "The one major weakness that men have, but women do not."

Ranma's mouth opened and closed as he tried to talk. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was high-pitched and squeaky. "That's… ok… No problem… it doesn't… hurt at all…"

Ranko smiled. "And now, my love, I shall end this. Allow me to show you true speed. Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire!"

Ranma barely managed to avoid the flying fists, wobbling out of the way more than actually dodging. As he slowly regained feeling in his legs again, he took a deep calming breath.

"This isn't over yet."

Ranko thought otherwise. "Oh but it is, my love. You're too slow to avoid me for long, and too weak to fight back."

Ranma continued avoiding her attacks as he circled around her. At this point, he only had one option left. "I may be down for now, but I'll never lose to my shame."

Ranko paused. "Your shame?"

Ranma smirked. "That's right. My girl side. My greatest shame. I suffered so much from my girl side. I was even kissed by a guy! And it's all because I turned into a girl. Well now that I'm finally rid of that part of me, there's no way I'll lose to the real thing. You're nothing but an embarrassment. I don't need you. I am Ranma Saotome, future leader of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." He smirked. "Of course, that means I have to wed Akane."

Ranko became furious at the thought of someone else having her Ranma. "Never, my love! I will not allow you to defeat me!"

She attacked again. Ranma continued dodging the attacks, a look of utter concentration on his face. While on the side, Akane had a look of embarrassment on her face while Ukyo and Shampoo looked furious.

"Hey, Ranma, honey, don't forget about me."

"And what about Shampoo?"

"Wait!" Happosai cried. "I know what he's doing. Look at his movements."

They looked back at Ranma and watched as he danced around Ranko.

'_Almost'_ he thought. _'Just a little more.'_

Finally Ranko was in position.

"Now!" Ranma cried, preparing to attack. "Hiryū Shōten Ha!"

Ranko's eyes widened as she was struck by Ranma's Heavenly Dragon's Strike. She flew up in the air, caught within the spiral of her hot energy and Ranma's cold energy.

"My love! How could you?"

She came down, landing in a spring. Ranma turned to the spring and took a fighting stance. He had no idea which of the cursed springs she landed in. The last thing he needed was for her to come crawling out as a tiger, or a crocodile, or an ox-crane-eel-yeti.

The water exploded as Ranko surfaced. Ranma was prepared for some horrible beast to reveal itself. What he wasn't prepared for was what actually came out.

"C-C-Cat!"

From out of the spring, Ranko had emerged as a ginger cat. At Ranma's cry of the 'C' word, she blinked and looked at her paws. Here eyes widened fearfully as she crept back over to the spring and saw her reflection.

Ranko's fur stood on end as she screeched in fear. She turned away and ran straight at Ranma, meowing fearfully.

"G-G-Get away!" Ranma screamed, and kicked the cat.

Ranko when flying and soon disappeared in the distance. Ranma was left standing as the victor… sort of.

"Ranma, you did it!" Akane cried.

Still shaken up, Ranma turned to her. "I did?"

"Shampoo so happy for you!"

"Ranma, honey, you were great!"

Genma was actually crying. "Yes, my boy, you made your old man proud. Wasn't he great, master?" There was no answer. Genma blinked and looked around, but Happosai was gone. "Hmm, master? Where are you?"

"Over here." The others turned see an old woman waving at them. She was all wet. "Well, what do you think?"

"Grandpa Happosai?" Akane asked.

"Is that you, old freak?" asked Ranma.

The old woman winked at them. "Ranma, I can't believe you got rid of your curse."

"I can't believe you cursed yourself!" Ranma shouted. "What'd you want to be a girl for?"

Happosai chuckled. "Just think of all the opportunities available to me now. Girl's locker rooms, the girl's bathes, the ladies room. I can walk among them and they won't even notice. This is a dream come true!"

Ranma lunged at him/her. "You old letch! That's why you wanted to come to Jusenkyo!"

Happosai dodged Ranma's attack and delivered a powerful kick to him. Ranma went flying, landing right in one of the cursed spring.

"Oh no!" the others cried.

The Jusenkyo guide calmly walked over to the spring Ranma fell in. "Oh dear, you fall in spring of drowned triplets. Very tragic story about three brothers that drown in spring 1,100 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring come out as three."

Ranma broke through the surface of the spring, followed shortly by another and then another. The three Ranma's looked at each other and screamed.

"W-What?" they said together. "Why are their two more of me?"

"I just told you." said the guide, holding two buckets of water. "This spring make whoever fall into it multiply by three. And this best part."

He splashed the three Ranma's with water.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" they cried.

"Now the other."

He splashed them again.

"Cold! Cold!"

"See." Said the guide. "Hot water and cold water do nothing. No can get rid of clones."

"So…" Genma muttered. "You're telling me… that I now have three sons instead of one?"

"That correct, sir."

Ukyo's eyes widened. "Hey, Shampoo, Akane, do you know what this means?"

Shampoo nodded excitedly. "Now that there three Ranmas, there one for each of us!" She ran over to the Ranma on the left and latched onto his arm. "Shampoo take this one."

Ukyo ran to the one on the right. "Then I'll take this one. Here, Akane, you can have this one."

She gave the middle Ranma a push towards Akane. He lost his footing and nearly fell over, just barely catching his balance. This resulted with his hand ending up on Akane's breast.

Ranma paled and looked up at his fiancée in horror. "Akane, wait, it was an accident!"

"Ranma, you pervert!" Her elbow came down over his head, knocking him to the ground. "Honestly, one Ranma was bad enough. Three is just ridiculous."

"Four if you count Ranko." Said Genma. "Hmm, how am I going to explain to Nodoka that we now have four kids instead of one?" His eyes lit up. "But this means now we have three weddings to prepare for. And that means three wedding feasts."

The three Ranma's kicked their father. "Can you think of nothing else besides your stomach?"

Genma just continued smiling. "Of course I can. In fact, I planned all this out from the beginning. Three fiancées, three Ranma's. It was all a part of my plan."

The Ranma's kicked him again. "It was not!"

"It's just a shame it wasn't a quadruplet spring." Said Ukyo. "Then Kodachi could have had one for herself."

"Are you crazy?" Shouted a Ranma.

"I'd sooner marry Cologne than here!" cried another.

"Kodachi is out of her damned mind!" exclaimed the third. "Like hell I'd marry her!"

Mousse ran up to Shampoo. "This actually works out perfectly. Kodachi can have one of the Ranma's and I can have Shampoo."

"Mousse too, too stupid." Said Shampoo casually. "Shampoo never marry Mousse."

"NOOOOOO!"

Akane put her hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Can we just get out of here? This day has been really crazy, and I just want to go home."

"I'm with her!" cried Happosai, looking excited. "I can't wait to walk freely through the women section at the bathhouse." His expression changed from happy to curious. "Hmm, but I wonder though, why did only Ranma separate from Ranko."

"You should know." one of the Ranma muttered.

"It's because you used that stupid incense on us." Said another.

Happosai nodded. "Yes, but Genma breathed in the incense too."

The others froze. Slowly they turned to Genma to find him glowing. A moment later, there was a panda standing next to him. It looked at the others and roared. They all screamed and took off running with the panda close behind. The Jusenkyo guide remained behind, waving at them carelessly.

"Bye, you come back again sometime."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_-One Week Later-_

Ryoga used his umbrella as a walking stick as he limped down the dirt road.

"I must be… close by now…" he muttered, feeling exhausted. He stopped by a building. "I should ask here for directions." He opened the door. "Excuse me, how much further is Furinkan… High… School…?"

Inside was a group of _very_ familiar people, and a large boar.

"Oh, hello again." said one of the men. "Welcome back to Shikoku."

**THE END**

**(A/N: And so ends my **_**Ranma ½ **_**fic. I loved all three of Ranma's fiancées that I couldn't choose one. I know Ranma and Akane are supposed to end up together, but I really liked Ukyo and Shampoo too, so I made a solution for it. Now everyone's happy. Well, except for Mousse and Ryoga, but I don't like them anyway. Ok then, I took the time to write this story for you all, please take 10 seconds to tell me how it was. Maybe I'll write another one after I read the manga.)**


End file.
